Complications
by PandaCookies125401
Summary: Katara likes Aang who likes Toph who likes Aang who said yes to Katara when she asked him out oh the Complications. Sounds better than the summary - -' Taang
1. Another Day Another Nickel

**I know I should be updating Team Avatar the Band right now but I had this really weird and crazy idea that I decided to try out in fact I may or may not post this. **

**Ok so here is how it came to me. I went to Ashley's furniture to buy a hutch for my study table and this person was helping us around and I thought what if Aang worked there and Katara and Toph came to get furniture for their new apartment? **

**Idk I haven't seen a story like this one so yea….**

**If you don't like it tell me cause I won't make this into a whole story type of thing maybe just a one-shot.**

**And yes in this fanfic Katara and Sokka are still brother and sister they just went separate ways. BUT THEY MEET AGAIN!**

**Ok I'm procrastinating Just read XD….. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Guess who I hooked up with last night,"

"Who?" I reply not listening to another similar story of Sokka's. They all went the same and got really boring after a while.

We were on our lunch break from the job we worked at…..Ashley's Furniture yes I know but it's temporary while I'm in college I need some extra cash and my guardian Gyatso always believed in earning whatever you wanted.

"Wellllll her name is Suki and I SWEAR she is just the most BEAUTIFUL person in this World! And- blah blah…" Well you know that's how I was hearing it.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" he yells.

"No not really… hey our break ends in five minutes let's get back," I say barely escaping another story I've heard a billion times with the girls switched. Sokka was a player. He hooks up with girls all the time. He has tanned skin and dark brown hair. He has a sister too she's a year younger than him but I've never met her.

As for me I have pale white skin with black hair I usually wore jeans and a plain shirt….unless when I was working I would where my blue uniform with my name tag 'Aang' written on it.

Oh yeah did I also mention that he's my best friend? We met when I first moved here and got my apartment, we're neighbors. He's a goofy, loud, meat-loving, dork but he's still a great friend.

We finally made it back to the store.

"Ok Aang I, 'The Master of Love', is going to hook you up with a girl," says Sokka as soon as we enter the store.

"The next woman who enters that door will be your future girlfriend," he continues.

"Look Sokka I appreciate the effort but honestly that's not necessary if I want a girlfriend I promise I'll come to you first." I say hoping to talk him out of it.

"Too bad he says look," an old granny walks through the door.

I start cracking up "Great choice in woman Sokka but I need someone younger," The same thing happened for the next couple of customers who associates would help around.

-a five year old

-a baby

-an old grandma

-and a very scary biker chick

"Uggghhhhhh, I give up," Sokka moans. I'm just glad he didn't I didn't need a girlfriend right now. Right then a girl with tan skin and long dark brown hair, in a French braid, walks into the store. She was wearing capris and a plain Aerospostal shirt. She was the prettiest girl I laid eyes on. That's what I thought until I saw who was behind her.

A girl with ivory skin a silky black hair until her elbows walked in behind her. She had bangs covering her eyes. She wore short white shorts and layered black and green tank top. But she wore no shoes _weird_ I thought. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I'm pretty sure she noticed because next thing I know she's glaring at me and says:

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh um because uh-" _What do I say 'I was admiring your beauty?' she'll think I'm a freak._

"IM GONNA HELP YOU AROUND!" I say quickly thinking of an excuse.

"So you stare at all your customers dreamily before helping them around?" says the girl next to her giggling. I'm thinking of something to say when Sokka comes back from sulking and looks at who I'm talking to.

"KATARA?!" he yells at the Tan girl.

"SOKKA?!" she yells back. Thy have their mouths agape when they run into hug each other each at the brim of tears.

"You work here?" She asks into his shoulder.

"Yes" he answers simply. I can tell that the girl with black hair is obviously confused too so I move closer to her and say in a low voice, "What the heck is going on?"

"Like I know!" she says while looking up at me she was probably two inches shorter than me, but only then did I see her eyes.

"Your blind," I say without speaking I realize what I said and regretted it. "Oh I'm so sorry-" She cuts me off, "Haha it's ok I can feel the vibration through the floor so I can't 'see' but I have my own way, it's complicated but just know that I can see thing s regular people can't….SOD DON'T YOU TRY AND PULL ANYTHING!" she yells.

"Sugar Queen I'm going with Airhead over here to find the furniture for my room I'll catch up with you later for the living room and stuff," She dismissed Toph with her hand. She responded by sticking her tongue out at her even though she didn't notice.

"Hi I'm Aang," I said shaking her hand, "I'm Toph and I will call you hmmm…Twinkle Toes!"

"Twinkle Toes? What happened to Airhead?" I ask laughing

"Yes your footsteps are light as a feather and Airhead was just temporary, now are we just gonna stand here and talk or will you show me furniture?"

"I don't know I kind of like talking to you," I say trying to flirt.

"Yea whatever Twinkles,"

**Ok was it bad good Amazing AWESOME? Ok I got carried away but you know what I mean. If it is good then I might continue it I still don't know SO QUIT PUSHING ME!**

**Ok I'm sorry I'm just really hyper right cause I ate Nutella OM NOM NOM OK BYE!**

**-PandaCookies125401**


	2. Best Day Ever

I AM THE MELON LORD MWUHAHAHAHAHA. OK JKJKJKJK. So apparently a lot of people liked this story I changed the name though it sounded weird the furniture store so...ok thank u to ppl who favorites this story and all that.

* * *

tophs POV:

It took awhole but i finally picked out a bedroom set, Katara did too with the help of Sokka,** I mean who cares if mine was in the boys section people don't asktab out the exact location of your bed do they? Plus i'm blind should I care either way?

"ok now on to the living room," Katara says with a deep breath. She obviously likeys Aang even though she won't admit it. The whole time Katara was just flirting with him. IT WAS SO ANNOYING! He obviously got freaked out to because he would try and sty away from her as much as possible. Truth be told I actually thought he was really cute.

Aangs POV:

Toph is awesome! I think I should ask her out, should I? I don't know...WAIT A MINUTE WHO THE HECK AM I TALKING TO?! Psh I don't care your a good listener. I look over to Toph but Katara steps in front of her instead. She has been flirting with me the whole time. Does this woman not take a hint?!I scoot even closer to Toph. I was trying to carry out a conversation without Katara butting in but that was nearly impossible.

"Hey, Toph i'm gonna go use the bathroom be right back," says Katara.

"K, Sugar queen" says Toph. We managed to actually carry out a conversation.

"SO you hate pineapples?" I ask

"Yup and water I have a bad experience with both,"

"Why?"

"Well when I was little I used to love pineapple and I ate to much-"

I cute her off in the middle of her sentence "NO not the pineapple...I meant the water,"

"Oh um i'd rather not tell the story..."

"That's ok I completely understand,"

She smiles "Thanks" He was staring at her _she really is beautiful _he thought. They slowly leaned in and shared their first kiss. But she pulled back with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Well,"she starts "One we're in public! Two Katara likes you, and three SHE COMING BACK!, Now hurry up and give me your phone number before she does Airhead!"

I jotted down my number and handed it to her when realization struck me, "Wait a minute your blind!" I whisper loudly.

"I can feel the writing on the paper doofus!" She yells back. "But just don't text me that'll be pointless," she says.

"Ok,"

"and quit smiling so much she'll know something's up,"

"I'll quit smiling when you quit blushing Tophy-bear," I say teasing her.

"I AM NOT! And don't call me Tophy-bear," She grumbles the last part. She turns her back to me and crosses her arms. I laugh and hug her from behind.

"She's coming now get off me!"she whispers we sit on the couch and pretend to be discussing important shipping details.

"Hey Toph on my way back i saw this beautiful coffee table for the living room," says Katara.

"K let's go 'look' at it," she says getting up. I have to hold back the urge of holding her hand the rest of day.

"FINALLY WE'RE DONE!' says Toph sitting on a chair.

"Yup all your stuff will be shipped within two days,"I say.

"Bye Aang you've been great help today" says Katara kissing his cheek,and leaving outside to their car. Toph got angry at shot a glare at her. I snickered and gave Toph a hug.

"Bye Tophy-Bear" I say sadly.

"Bye Twinkles, and don't call me that!" She leaves out the door and I watch their car drive off.

"BEST DAY EVER!" I tell myself, as I plop down on my bed.

_Tophy-Bear _ was the last thing I saw before I fell asleep.

* * *

Ok i'll give you a hint the next chapter will be all romantic and fluffy and stuff. I just updated Team Avatar the Band too. Mkay Bye.

-PandaCookies125401


	3. Interrupting Katara

**Its really fun to write this but I still have to update Team Avatar the Band. Sorry .**

**Here is Katara and Toph's apartment sorry I could only find the living room. -_-' but to the left are two bedrooms witha shared bathroom. One has a balcony and the other closest to the pool has a sliding door that opens up to it. On the right is the kitchen and a single bedroom and bathroom. Go to my profile for a link for there living room.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Aang's POV:

It's been two weeks since Toph and I have been secretly dating. The only reason she didn't want to tell her yet was because it would break her heart, she had to find a way to let her down and I had also become pretty good friends lately. Right now we were curled up on her couch in the living room with the T.V. on. We weren't actually watching but just laying on the couch enjoying each others company.

"This is what I call the perfect moment," I tell her.

"Nothings perfect Twinkle Toes,"

"C'mon don't be a spoil sport,"

She sits up and punches me in the arm. " Meanie," she mumbles, and pulls me in for another heart stopping kiss. She pulls back again.

"What now?" I whine.

"Katara's coming!" she yells. "Well don't just sit there clean up!" We immediately start fixing the pillows on the couch and have the living room cleaned up by the time she reaches the door. Katara opens the door to find me in the kitchen cooking dinner, and Toph sitting on the couch listening to a comedy movie.

"Hey Toph i'm back with the groceries," she says entering the living room.

"Ok and I care why?" She sighs and pulls out a jar of nutella.

"I bought your Nutella,"

" THANK GOD YOUR HOME!" She yells and gets up to hug her but hugs the jar of chocolate instead. Finally she sees me cooking Toph's favorite food Spaghetti.

"Oh Aang you don't have to do that,"

"No it's fine-" Toph cuts me off before I can finish.

"He loves to cook Sugar Queen just let the man do his work," she says while walking up to me and punching my arm. Katara rolls her eyes.

"Whatever," she says "I'm gonna go take a shower Toph put the groceries away will you?"

"WHAT?! Just make Twinkles do it,"

"Toph!" Katara says in a stern voice.

"Fine i'll do it," She mumbles. Katara leaves and once we hear the water running we let out a relieved sigh.

"No nutella before dinner," I tell her.

"Hmph fine," She starts putting away the groceries and i can't help but stare at her.

"Y'know Twinkles...I may be blind but I can still feel you staring at me!"

"I'm sorry your just too pretty,"

"Whatever," and I swear I saw the lightest blush form on her cheeks.

Toph's POV:

Ever since I was little I had always been afraid of falling in love. Let's just say it's my greatest fear. It's hard for me to say it and i'm afraid to feel it.

For the first time in my life i'm truly afraid. Afraid of falling in love. I'm hanging on a thread held high that could break anytime. And when i fall I would fall hard. But with Twinkles I had an instant attraction I could barely help it. I kept convincing myself, _' No Toph don't fall for him! Katara likes him you can't do this to your best friend!'_ But nothing I told my self would help and I knew it. But what I don't understand is how. We're complete opposites. He beats around the bush as to where I would be blunt. He's calm and collected, while i'm pretty much crazy. You get the point- WAIT WHO AM I TALKING TOO?! Well as I was saying i'm afraid... OK i don't know who i'm talking to but if you tell anyone this I will hunt you down so we can have a little "chat".

I turn around and saw Aang concentrating on his cooking. _He looks so cute._ I told you I couldn't help it. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asks turning his head to face me.

"What you can kiss me all you want but when I give you a kiss you think i'm up to something?"

"Precisely!" We both laugh and lean in for another kiss when we hear the shower stop. I groan.

"Why do you hate me?!" I yell at nothing. Aang settles for a kiss on my forehead and gets back to cooking.

"Mmmm! It smells delicious in here!" says Katara stepping out in shorts and a white tank top. "And it looks good too!" She says leaning over the counter and looking at the Spaghetti.

"Thanks, it's my dads home made recipe."

Later we settled down at the table to eat dinner. "Hey Aang, me and Toph were going camping Saturday to Monday wanna come?" Katara asks.

"I can take a couple days off day of so sure why not?"

"Oh and Toph Zuko's coming I heard he has a crush on you," said Sugar Queen. I could feel the jealousy radiating off oh Twinkles. I give him a quick smile to calm down.

After dinner Katara left to go sleep.

"Well I better get going too," says Aang.

"Aww! Fine..." I say. I walk him to the door and giver him a quick kiss before he leaves. I see him get on the elevator. My phone starts vibrating in my pocket.

"Hello?" I say answering my phone.

"Goodnight Tophy-Bear," says Aang.

"I said don't call me that!"

The last thing I hear is his laughter before I hang up. Truth be told I loved the nick name. I thought it was he wasn't afraid to tease me,which made it all the more better. I went directly to bed. The last thing i thought was_ Toph BeiFong you are heading head first into your biggest fear...but if it's for Aang it's definitely worth it.  
_

* * *

**I really don't know where the part from Toph's POV onward came from. I usually don't like to improvise on my chapters but I did for this one and iit worked out well. **

**Until Next Time!**

**-PandaCookies125401**


	4. Miss Independent

**Sorry I haven't been uploading too much h.w. Really sorry just know that I'm not going to abandon any of my stories. Anyway this is just a random song. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeahYeah yeah, yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh it's somethin' about_

_Just somethin' about the way she moveI can't figure it out _

_There's somethin' about her_

_Said ooh it's somethin' about Kinda woman that want you but don't need you Hey,_

_ I can't figure it outThere's somethin' about her_

__Aang remebered the time that he was at her apartment. She was trying to reach the jar on Nutella (Yet again..) but she was blind plus it was on the top shelf so she couldn't reach it.

"You want help?" I ask her.

"No I caan get it myself!" She says while looking for a stick to poke it with so it would fall.

"C'mon Toph we both know your short just let me help you," I reached for the jar before she smacked my hand away.

"NO ONE touches my Nutella,"

i sigh "I guess i'll leave I have work tommorow,"

"WAIT" she yells as I open the door. "I need you.." She says a blush creeping to your face "I-I meant youe help!" she says.

"Suuuuuuuuuuuure," I tell her not believeing it. I walk over to her and get her Nutella jar down.

_'Cause she walk like a bossTalk like a boss Manicured nails to set the pedicure off She's fly effortlessly._

__He also remembered when they were eating dinner and Katara suggested giving her a pedicure. She spit out the water she was drinking and screamed,

"NO WAY AM I LETTING _YOU_ TOUCHING MY FEET EVEN IF IT WERE THE LAST HOPE FOR MAN KIND!"

_And she move like a boss Do what a boss do She got me thinkin' about gettin' involved That's the kinda girl I need, oh_

_She got her own thingThat's why I love her Miss Independent Won't you come and spend a little time?_

__"Hey Toph can I have a hug?" I ask

"...No" she says while walking away.

_She got her own thingThat's why I love her_

_Miss Independent Ooh the way we shine Miss _

_Independent yeah_

__Everytime aang looks at her he doesn't see a normal blind helpless girl. He sees a beautiful independent woman that lights up his worl. (A/N: NO I AM NOT QUOTING 1D IF ANYTHING I HATE THEM)

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeahYeah yeah, yeah yeahYeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah, oh_  
_Ooh there's somethin' aboutKinda woman that can do for herselfI look at her_

_ and it makes me proud There's somethin' about her_  
_There's somethin' oh so sexy about Kinda woman that don't_

_ even need my help She said she got it, she got it, no doubt _

__"Would you be sad if I randomly left you one day," Aang asked. _Well that was random._ thought Toph.

"No" I replied.

'Well then i feel special," he says though ont he inside she knew her heart would shatter into a million pieces.

_There's something about her_  
_'Cause she work like a boss, play like a bossCar and a crib, she 'bout to pay 'em both off And her bills are paid on time_  
_She made for a boss, only a boss Anythin' less she tellin' them to get lost That's the girl that's on my mind_

Aang realized one day that _she _was always on his mind.

What he didn't know is that he was always on her mind too.

_She got her own thingThat's why I love herMiss Independent_

_Won't you come and spend a little time?_  
_She got her own thingThat's why I love herMiss Independent_

_Ooh the way we shineMiss Independent yeah_

__Aang always thought toph was an angel sent to him because of the way he would see her shine whenever he saw her.

_Mmm, her favorite thing to say'Don't worry I got it'Mmm, and everything she got_

_Best believe she bought it_  
_Mmm, she gon' steal my heart_

_Ain't no doubt about it Girl, you're everything I need_

_Said you're everything I need_  
_Yeah yeahYeah yeah, yeah yeahYeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah, oh!_

__Toph was always teaing him by stealing his things then giving them back a week later. But the biggest thing he stole was her heart truth be told he didn't mind that much.

_She got her own thingThat's why I love her_

_Miss IndependentWon't you come and spend a little time?_  
_She got her own thingThat's why I love her_

_Miss IndependentOoh, the way we shineMiss Independent yeah_  
_Miss IndependentThat's why I love her_****

From the moment Aang met Toph she was never something fake. She was just her.

But that's why he loved her.

* * *

**DONE! I love putting Toph as a Nutella person. anyway I won't be uploading chapters as often srry! I hate having so much h.w.! But savour this chapter while you caan lol JK JK I'm gonna try and upload one each Saturday.**

**Until Next Time-**

**PandaCookies125401**


	5. To the Wilderness!

**Hi so sorry i know you're probably really mad. Please accept my apology. Ok bye**

* * *

** Aangs' POV:**

"C'mon Sugar queen we're going to the wilderness, you won't need makeup so grizzly bears can check you out!" Toph yelled down the hall to Katara's room.

Sokka Toph, Katara, and Suki (Sokka's new girlfriend), and Zuko were gathered at Toph and Katara's apartment so we could leave together on the camping trip. I sat on the armchair across the couch facing Sokka and Suki. They were cuddling knowing that they would be there for at least another half hour. I wish Toph and I could do that openly. I looked over to her and chuckled. She was sitting on the chair across from me with a disgusted look on her face.'If she'd let me' I thought again. I looked to Zuko he was on his phone. He had jet black hair, pale skin and a large scar on one of his eyes.

Katara finally came out. "Finally lets get this show on the road the sooner we get there the sooner I can run around in the mud." Toph said.

"Yup now lets go gosh you people take forever," she said while leaving. Sokka smacked his forehead. We reached downstairs and got into our van. Sokka sat in the front with Suki, Katara and Zuko sat in the middle, leaving me and Toph in the back. Toph hooked her pinky with mine and we started our drive into the wilderness.

* * *

Toph eventually fell asleep on my shoulder. it was weird seeing her so peaceful. Katara suggested waking her up, but Suki told her that she must be tired and should sleep. I looked at my phone, and sighed 4 more hours.

"Sokka why are we stopping? We just did like twenty minutes ago for gas," Suki asked.

"Hehe well I kinda have to pee" Sokka said.

"I told you to go when we stopped" Suki said slapping him on the back of his head.

"Well I didn't have to go then!" he whined, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Just hurry up Sokka," Katara said.

"I'll wake up Toph" I said. Everyone got out of the van. As soon as the last person Toph got up. "You were never alseep were you?" I wasn't really surprised.

"You got it!" she said "But at one point I did fall asleep," We got out of the van for fresh air.

"It feels nice to have some fresh air," said Zuko.

"Are you kidding me?!" asked Katara while pinching her nose, "It stinks!"

"OK well maybe it isn't exactly clean air but it's air" replied Zuko

"Yeah air that can suffocate you,"

"Oh quit exaggerating." Everyone watched in amusement as Katara and Zuko continued another one of their unusual banters. That was until Sokka finally came back.

"Well that was a relief," Sokka said "I mean I have a bladder the size of a peanut," Everyone gave him a weird look. Toph spoke up

"Peanuts don't have bladders,"

'Exactly" he said

"So you're saying you don't have a bladder? Then what were you doing in that bathroom Sokka?!" Toph asked. everyone started laughing.

"Can we just start driving we're off schedule by 10 minutes," said Sokka.

"Well blame it on your non existent bladder," I retorted. We got back into the van except this time Katara insisted that we should switch seats so we don't get 'bored'.

"I'lll sit next to Aang,"said Katara the second she mentioned it. I look over to Toph. She smiled as if saying 'just go with it Twinkle Toes' . Toph eneded up sitting in the front with Sokka. Let's just say those four hours were the longest of my life. Katara wouldn't stop talking, not only that but Zuko kept turning around and glaring at me. 'He's probably gonna eat me!' I thought "Psh what am I thinking he'll have to cook me first'.

We had finally arrived.

"Wow," I said stepping out of the van,"I never realized how much I missed...well standing" I looked around and saw nothing but trees and a small river next to us. It was the perfect place to camp out.

"We'll have to hike a little bit," said Zuko "The cabins are a little higher than where the van can drive,"

So we started our trek up the hill. I was looking forward to a calm peaceful break.

* * *

**I finished YAAAAAY!**

**I'll try and update soon.**

**Until Next time**

**-PandaCookies125401**


End file.
